Percy Jackson and the School For Gifted Youths
by Peeta Melark
Summary: An "X-Men" and "Percy Jackson" crossover. Percy Jackson runs away from home after discovering he is a mutant, leaving his mother and his previous life behind. As he struggles to come to terms with who and what he is, he finds a new life and new friends in Professor Xavier's school for gifted-mutant-youths.
1. Chapter 1

Fear coursed through Percy's veins like icy water. What had he done? He stared at the glass that lay shattered on the kitchen floor, then at the suspended ball of water floating mere inches above. Slowly, it rose to eye level, spinning mockingly in the air. Had he done this? He tried to drop it, but he found that it was quite stuck. He hoped he could get it into the sink or onto the floor before his mother got home. That gave him about one minute and maybe a few seconds.

He narrowed his eyes and stared at the sphere of water, begging it silently to make the short trek to the sink, but it was stubborn. It floated in front of him, and would have stuck out its tongue had it been human!

"All right," he muttered, holding out his hand like they always did in the movies. Then he concentrated until he was sure his brain was coming out his ears. Still nothing. He heard the horrible sound of his mother's key in the lock and spun around. The water splashed onto the floor behind him, soaking into his socks.

"Percy?" his mother called. "Honey, are you there?"

"Here!" he said. "Sorry, I broke some glass."

His mother sighed, though she looked like she wanted to laugh. Percy was always breaking things, and he guessed she was pretty used to it by now. He was seventeen, after all. She'd had plenty of time to get used to it.

"It's okay. Get the mop, would you?"

Percy did. A twinge of guilt pulled at his heart as he heard his mother kneel and start to pick up the shards of glass. He pulled the mop from the closet and slunk back into the kitchen. He wished he could make his heart stop pounding. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, and he wasn't sure he was hearing right. He could hear his mother speaking, asking a question, but her words were drowned out by the clinking of the glass and the sound of his blood rushing in his ears. _I'm a mutant,_ it said. _I'm a mutant. I'm a mutant. I'm a mutant_. He was scared, even terrified. If his mother found out, he had no way of knowing what she'd do. He didn't think she would throw him out, but he couldn't be sure. He also could not shake the feeling that he was being watched.

"Percy, are you all right?"

"What?" He looked at his mother with unfocused eyes. "Yeah. Fine. I'm just…" He wanted to say he was dehydrated, but he was afraid she might get him a glass of water. Instead, he said he was tired.

"Are you sure? You went to bed really early last night, sweetie, and you woke up at eleven this morning."

Percy felt himself shaking, and he was sure his mother would notice. Taking a deep breath, he clasped his hands behind his back and shifted his weight. His body was still humming _I'm a mutant_ with every breath, every beat of his heart, and every thought.

"Yeah…" He fumbled for something to say. "Yeah… I…"

His mother—Sally—reached for the water faucet. "Are you dehydrated?" she asked. Percy panicked.

"NO!" he cried, a little too loudly. Then he ran for the door, desperate to get out of the house. He would come back for his stuff later, he thought, when his mother was asleep, but now he just had to get away. He didn't know where he would go, but that didn't matter. Not yet, anyways. Not as long as his mother didn't follow him.

Running in the dark was harder than it looked in the movies. Even with the streetlights, Percy found that there were too many people to navigate safely, and everyone seemed to want to stop him. Some people had questions for him, like where he was going, or did his parents know where he was? He told them to leave him alone. He ran and ran and ran until he finally couldn't run anymore. Then he stopped, looking around in a panic. His chest rose and fell rapidly, and his lungs were freezing from the cold air. He hadn't thrown on a sweater or a coat before he left. He was already shivering, chilled to the bone.

"Excuse me, young man, are you lost?" asked a voice. Percy whirled around, frantically looking for the source of the voice. The source, as it turned out, was a bald man in a wheelchair. He had a stern face and kind, intelligent blue eyes.

"I'm not lost," Percy lied. "What do you want?"

The man did not move his mouth to speak, but his voice echoed in Percy's head. _I am like you, Perseus Jackson. You can trust me_.

Percy took a step back, eyes wide with horror. "How can you do that?"

"How can you control the water?"

"I can't."

"Then come with me," said the man. "I am Professor Xavier, and you will be safe at my school."

Percy shook his head to clear the cobwebs growing between his ears. "School?"

"Yes," said Professor Xavier. "You'll be safe there. It's a school for the… gifted, shall we say?"

"You mean mutants?"

"Yes, Percy. I mean mutants."

Percy sat down on the cold street and put his head in his hands. He wanted to cry. No, he wanted to laugh. No, he wanted to curl up into a ball and go to sleep. No, he wanted to do all of that at once. There was a _school_ for people like him? There was a place for him to be safe? Since a few hours ago, he had believed nowhere was safe for him, not even his own home. Now, sitting in the street as it began to snow, he felt safer than he ever had. Stranger still, he felt that he could trust the strange man in the wheelchair. He _knew_ he could.

"All right," he said, getting to his feet. "I'll go with you."

"Good decision," said the professor. "I would hate to be caught in this weather. Come, the jet is waiting."

As they boarded the jet and took off, Percy thought for the first time of his mother. He wondered if she was panicking right now, and if she had called the police. He hoped she hadn't. He hoped he could contact her from the school. Part of him hoped she would just forget. It would be easier than having a mutant for a son.

**A/N: I got a Wattpad account recently, but I haven't posted anything. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to repost some of these stories or if I should write new stuff. Your opinion? Oh-I'm HopePenn there, just so you know.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! If anyone has any ideas for superpowers or which X-Men characters should appear in this story, feel free to leave it in a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Xavier's school was huge. What had once been a residential mansion was now a fortress like place where mutant youngsters could find refuge from the hateful world they were born into. Percy loved it immediately. He was swept up into the buzz of everyday life there almost as quickly, and he found it almost easy to avoid thinking about his mother.

His roommates were a group of boys named Jason, Frank and Leo. They were in Professor Chiron Brunner's Latin class, and Leo was in Professor Xavier's physics class. Percy was in both. He didn't like physics, and his ADHD and dyslexia made Latin class almost unbearable, but he liked the professors. They, unlike all his previous teachers, didn't make him feel dumb.

"Hey, man," Leo said as they packed up their books and started off towards the main common room. There were a few of them scattered throughout the school, but Leo claimed this one was better for some reason.

"Hey."

"How's your first week been going? You seemed pretty shaken up when you got here."

Percy grinned. "It's been great, thanks to you guys."

Leo's whole face lit up in a smile. "Really?"

"Really."

The commons was noisy and crowded, with all the students showing off to one another, using their powers to levitate tables, books and chairs. As soon as they got through the door, Leo strode up to a girl with caramel colored hair and held out his palm. A rope of fire twisted itself around his fingers. His mother would have called his hands inventor's hands. They were thin, long-fingered, and nimble. The caramel-haired girl rolled her eyes and stalked away. Leo didn't seem fazed, though; he just stood and stared after her, a stupid grin on his face.

Percy stared around in wonder. At one side of the room, a girl and boy were holding hands. She was wearing elbow-length gloves, and some of her hair was streaked with white. The boy was making little statues out of ice and then giving them to her. She laughed as they melted in her grasp.

"Bobby, stop it! You'll ruin my gloves!"

A few feet away from them was a girl with chocolaty hair, light brown skin, and kaleidoscope eyes. Every so often, her form would flicker, turning blue with bright yellow hair and yellow eyes. She also took on the forms of the people around her. Her eyes rested on Percy and she smiled. For a moment, he saw himself staring back, not the girl, but then it was gone. He started towards her, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Don't." It was Jason. "I'll introduce you later, but don't. That's Piper, my girlfriend. She's a piece of work. She's a shape-shifter, and she's _very_ persuasive. You'll be doing her homework for a month in exchange for a dead carnation."

"Who are all these people?" Percy asked. He couldn't keep the amazement from his voice. Jason grinned.

"That's Bobby and Rogue over there." He pointed to the ice boy and his gloved companion. "And that's Piper. That boy over there—the creepy one with the black hair—is Nico di Angelo. He's got this cool shadows-and-dead-control thing going on, and he's a bit of a recluse. He's also got some precognition, so watch out. That right there is his sister Hazel. She controls precious gems and stuff like that. That's Calypso… I think she's got some plant powers or something. That's my sister Thalia. She's immortal, unfortunately, and I'm not. And that's basically everyone."

Percy nodded. He could tell just from looking around that Jason had only named about a quarter of a quarter of the people in the common room, but he didn't bother asking anything more. Not until his eyes fell on a girl with blonde curls and striking grey eyes. She sat in the corner, a book in her lap. But she wasn't reading. Instead, she seemed to be listening for something no one else could hear.

"Who's that?" he asked. Jason sighed.

"Annabeth Chase. Telepath and genius. You'll like her. Come on."

As they approached, Annabeth Chase looked up from her book. Percy shivered. She looked like she was about seventeen, but her eyes were so much older, filled with all the secrets and knowledge her telepathy granted her access to. As Jason opened his mouth to introduce Percy, she cut him off.

"Percy Jackson," she said. "I _know_. How's your mother?"

Percy nearly jumped back. "She's… I don't know. Probably fine."

Annabeth hummed thoughtfully, wrapping a strand of hair around her finger. "Nico di Angelo is watching you," she murmured.

Percy turned around to see that she was right. Nico di Angelo was watching him with the strangest look on his pale face. His dark eyes burned with something like hatred, and yet Percy couldn't find it in him to return that hatred. Percy wondered if his precognition was telling him about Percy's future. Maybe that future had him in it, though not in the way Nico would like. He caught Percy staring and looked away, toying with the shadows on the walls. They spelled out: _Beware._

"Jason, did you see that?" Percy asked, tapping his friend on the shoulder. Jason glanced over, but the word was gone. He shook his head.

"See what?"

Annabeth answered, smiling a little. "Nico's decided to play a game with your future, Percy. I'd look out if I were you."

"For what?"

"Nico di Angelo isn't someone you want to mess with. He can speak to the dead, and he can see some of the future. Whatever he's seen in yours, Percy, he doesn't like. I would not seek him out, but I'm sure he will come to you when the time is right. Be careful. He can be your greatest enemy or your most valuable friend." She smiled gently. "In the meantime, you might want to meet Rachel. She's also precognitive, and far more powerful than Nico. He only sees bits and pieces, while she sees whole scenes. I'll introduce you soon."

As Jason and Percy made their way back to their dorm, Percy found himself longing to ask more about Rachel and Nico. Were they the only ones with precognition? How many more were there? Why was Piper so persuasive? Did anyone know what _his_ mutation was? What was Jason's full mutation? Could he ever go home to his mother?

But Jason probably didn't know the answer to most of those questions, and Percy was too afraid to ask. Instead, he smiled and said, "Annabeth seems nice."

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "I guess so."

They finished the walk in silence. In their room, Percy sat down at his desk and started to write a letter to his mother.

**A/N: I don't know if I'll ever let you guys know what he wrote. But thanks to everyone who has been reading this story!**

**Any ideas about powers?**


End file.
